Put Upon Percy
Put Upon Percy is the ninth episode of the fifth season. Plot Percy is exhausted, but the others are quite unsympathetic. One day, at the Coal Mine, some Troublesome Trucks get stuck on a piece of mining equipment and Percy is asked to give them a good shove to get them moving, but he pushes the trucks too hard. The runaway trucks disappear into the mine and crash into a support beam, destroying the mine shaft and the trucks. The impact of the collapse causes a rock slide near the mine. The mine is evacuated, but Percy is too late to get to safety and takes refuge underneath a canvas barrier just before it is buried by rubble. Thomas and Duck arrive to free him, and Percy is cleared out and sent to be repainted. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Troublesome Trucks * Duck (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) Locations * Brendam * The Coaling Plant * Tidmouth Sheds * The Scrapyards * Shunting Yards * Sodor Flour Mill * The Works (mentioned) Trivia * S. C. Ruffey's face appears on a truck. It is unknown whether or not this was simply a mistake on the part of the model makers or an intentional appearance of the character. * A scrap model of Thomas is seen at the scrapyard. Goofs * When Percy is collecting goods to take to Brendam Docks, he collects twelve trucks. However, when he gets to Brendam, there are only ten trucks in his train. * When Percy reverses into the shed, James' tender is tilted. * When Percy reverses to bump the trucks, he only reverses a few metres to the canvas barrier. When the mine collapses, he reverses further than before and takes refuge behind the barrier. * When the trucks run free in the mine, it is clearly seen that they reach the end, but in the next scene they are still running through the mine. * Before the trucks crash, the tracks that they are on are broken. * Percy says there is going to be an avalanche, but that is not true. Avalanches happen when snow falls down a mountain. Percy should have said "rock slide." * When Percy goes to take refuge in the canvas barrier, he runs into some rocks and a small pop is heard. * If the collapse was deep within the mine shaft, surely nothing would cause the rest of the coal mine to collapse above Percy. * In the shot of Percy shunting at the Coaling Plant, a buffer stop is on top of a pile of soil. * When Percy enters the yard at the beginning of the episode, his eyes are wonky. * A brakevan should have been added to Percy's train. In other languages Gallery File:PutUponPercyUStitlecard.png|US title card File:PutUponPercySpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:Scruffey4.png‎ File:SodorFuelwagons.png File:PutUponPercy.jpg File:PutUponPercy.PNG File:PutUponPercy2.png File:PutUponPercy4.jpg File:PutUponPercy5.jpg|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:PutUponPercy6.jpg|Clarabel and Percy File:PutUponPercy7.jpg|Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, and Thomas File:PutUponPercy8.png File:PutUponPercy9.jpg|S. C. Ruffey's face on a truck File:PutUponPercy10.jpg File:PutUponPercy11.jpg File:PutUponPercy12.jpg File:PutUponPercy13.jpg File:PutUponPercy14.jpg|Percy and Thomas File:PutUponPercy15.JPG File:PutUponPercy16.png File:ASurpriseForPercy1.png File:PutUponPercy17.jpg File:PutUponPercy18.png File:PutUponPercy19.png File:PutUponPercy20.png File:PutUponPercy21.png File:PutUponPercy22.png File:PutUponPercy23.png File:PutUponPercy24.png File:PutUponPercy25.png File:PutUponPercy26.png File:PutUponPercy27.png File:PutUponPercy28.png File:PutUponPercy29.png File:PutUponPercy30.png File:PutUponPercy31.png File:PutUponPercy32.png File:PutUponPercy33.png File:PutUponPercy34.png File:PutUponPercy35.png|Percy in his shed File:PutUponPercy36.png File:PutUponPercy37.png File:PutUponPercy38.png File:PutUponPercy39.png File:PutUponPercy40.png|Percy's Driver File:PutUponPercy41.png File:PutUponPercy42.png|Percy by the Canvas File:PutUponPercy43.png|The trucks in the mine File:PutUponPercy44.png File:PutUponPercy45.png File:PutUponPercy46.png|The mines File:PutUponPercy47.png File:PutUponPercy48.png File:PutUponPercy49.png File:PutUponPercy50.png File:PutUponPercy51.png|The dust cloud coming out of the mines File:PutUponPercy52.png File:PutUponPercy53.png File:PutUponPercy55.png File:PutUponPercy56.png|The crumbling track File:PutUponPercy57.png File:PutUponPercy59.png|Percy by the Canvas File:PutUponPercy60.png File:PutUponPercy61.png|Percy under the Canvas File:PutUponPercy62.png File:PutUponPercy63.png File:PutUponPercy64.png File:PutUponPercy65.png File:PutUponPercy66.png File:PutUponPercy67.png File:PutUponPercy68.png File:PutUponPercy69.png File:PutUponPercy70.png File:PutUponPercy71.png File:PutUponPercy72.png File:PutUponPercy73.png File:PutUponPercy74.jpg Episode File:Put Upon Percy - British Narration|UK narration File:Put Upon Percy - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes